Inadequate
by Ava 365
Summary: She loved him with all her heart yet without a care he stomped on it. Now she is left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and move on.
1. Chapter 1

**INADEQUATE**

**By**

**Ava365**

**Chapter 1. Bitter**

She couldn't help it, it just hurt too much. And the only reason she could come up that explained the mess she was in is that she was inadequate. Not that he ever had told her that. No, that word never came from his lips, nor did any other with a similar meaning. But the way he left her, naked on the bed, the sheets still warm and with the remains of their body fluids and her virginal blood, with no explanation whatsoever but a few cruel words and that look of remorse in his eyes. That was all she needed. Actions speak louder than words, or so they say. His actions said it all. She was inadequate; there was nothing more to it.

Another box of tissues emptied, another one opened. The floor full of tear stained tissues was the proof of her bitter misery. She had loved him with all she had, worshipped the floor he walked on. And she was sure he returned her feelings, or so she thought at the time. She was not so sure anymore.

After he had left her, without a word, without a glance, she had been too stunned to move, to ask why. She had remained there, looking at the closed door sitting on the bed naked, for a long time, until she began to shiver from the cold. She understood he was not coming back; she motionlessly reached for the sheets and blanket to cover herself. She had to go to her apartment, the one she shared with her friend Sango, but she was too stunned to drive, too hurt to even notice her surroundings. However she found the will to call her friend and asked her to come pick her up. Sango never questioned her why, her empty voice made her move quickly, anticipating something had gone terribly wrong, she took a packet of tissues, the car keys and her purse and left the apartment to go get her friend. On the way to the hotel where she knew her friend had spent the night with her boyfriend she called Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, it's Sango."

"Hey there sweet! I can't wait to see my favourite girlfriend..."

"Sorry Miroku, I know we were going to meet later but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel. Kagome just called and her voice sounded weird, not at all like a girl who just lost her virginity to the love of her life should sound like. I hope you don't mind. I promise I'll make it up to you. Please?"

"No problem Sango, call me later and if you need anything you know you can count on me."

"Oh thanks Miroku. I know why I love you so much. Talk to you later!"

_________________________________________________________

The young man hung up the phone and sighed. He turned around and said:

"Apparently your brother has made up his mind"

A silver haired young man looked at him with apprehension. His sad amber eyes focused somewhere on the opposite wall.

"He'll regret it. I know he will. He is not thinking of himself right now, but the fucking family and its fucking tradition."

"I'm sorry for Kagome; she didn't deserve to get in the middle. You know how she is about sex and all that. I don't know what happened, but she was supposed to see your brother last night and sleep with him. She said she was sure enough he was The One". While saying the words Miroku lifted his hands and made the quote signals on the air.

The silver haired young man frowned. "You know Miroku, I always thought Sesshomaru was a prick and for some time I warned Kagome about him using her. I never thought my warnings would become true." He raised his eyes to look at his long time friend. "Despite my feelings for Kagome I was beginning to think they were good for each other. You know, she made him more humane, if you can call a youkai that."

Miroku nodded his head. He had known Sesshomaru for a long time and he had to admit that his character had become more bearable since he began dating Kagome.

The brown haired male crossed the room and stood in front of his silver haired friend with a look of determination shining in his dark eyes. "Inuyasha, if your brother has hurt Kagome in any way I'll make him pay"

"Don't give me no shit! The prick is not my brother, just half brother if you please! And of course he is going to pay! Nobody harms Kagome and gets away with it!"

Both males were high on testosterone and although in fighting mood, they decided to wait for Sango to call them with news on Kagome's welfare.

The hotel maid opened the door, the brunette girl standing by her frowned at the sight in front of her. She withdrew some money from her pocket and gave it to the woman who thanked her profusely. The girl entered the room and closed the door quietly so as not to startle the young woman on the bed.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered quietly while approaching her friend gingerly. At the lack of response she frowned and reached her hand to touch Kagome's shoulder that was covered by the sheets and blanket.

Kagome jumped from the unexpected touch and blinked twice before focusing on her long time friend. "Sango?" Her voice came out hoarse due to the lack of use and the screaming and moaning from the night before.

"How are you friend? I came as soon as I could but you wouldn't open the door. Didn't you hear me knocking on the door?" At her negative response she continued with her explanation. "Never mind, I found a maid who kindly opened the door for me. I told her I had lost the key."

Sango's heart broke at her friend's lack of response and with teary eyes hugged her friend "What happened, Kagome?"

Kagome felt a knot form in her throat, temporarily disabling her of making any sound, let alone shed a word. With some effort she swallowed and began to tell her friend what had transpired in that room the night before. How wonderful it had all begun, how gently he had taken care of her. All the love and the passion he had made her experience for the first time, how wonderful it had all felt until he had taken it away in the most terrible way.

"When I woke up this morning he was not in bed with me, he was dressed and sitting on that sofa over there. He looked so cold and distant. Just like he used to be when we first met him at Inuyasha's, remember?" Her friend nodded, not wanting to interrupt her, Sango could tell she needed to take it all out of her system, as if in sharing her hurt and confusion it would get better.

"He just told me to get dressed and that the room was already paid, then he turned around and, without a word he left the room, just like that. When I asked him what was wrong, he just told me to never contact him again." Kagome started crying uncontrollably. Between sobs she managed to speak. "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, Kagome. Don't do this to yourself. It's him; he has to explain his actions. What he did is too low. It's not like him at all!"

"Oh Sango, I feel so bad! It hurts so much I feel my heart has been crushed and I can hardly breathe!"

Sango hushed and rocked her friend trying to bring her some comfort. "It will be OK Kagome. Time will make it better. I promise."

Sometime later Sango helped her friend get dressed and out of the room. She got Kagome in her car and drove to the apartment they shared. When they got there Sango made a soothing tea for Kagome and put her to sleep after making sure she drank it all. The poor girl needed to sleep.

"So, Sango, what happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome last night?"

Miroku was trying to concentrate on her girlfriend's explanation while tuning out Inuyasha's ramblings. The man had no patience; he would have to wait to hear everything until he finished speaking with Sango.

Sometime later Miroku hung up the phone.

"About time! What took you so long to get all the information?"

"Inuyasha, if you want to know you better be nice!" Miroku warned him.

The boy turned his head and raised his nose producing his favourite sound "Keh!"

Miroku had to smile at his antics, for a 150 year-old hanyou he sure was childish!

"Well, if you're not interested I'll go see Shippo, I'm sure he'll be glad to help."

That got the guy into action.

"Hell no! I want to hear it first; the ice prick is my half brother so I'm more entitled to kick his ass"

Miroku chuckled and made himself comfortable to begin his explanation.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**INADEQUATE**

**By**

**Ava365**

**Chapter 2. Life goes on**

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?"

Sango was standing by the room door, watching her friend pack.

"Yes Sango, I need to get out of here, it brings too many memories I'm not ready to deal with. I don't know when I'll come back."

Kagome finished packing and turned around to look at her friend.

"I'll call, I promise. And you can visit anytime you want. I remember you love my mom's cooking."

As had happened for the last 12 hours Sango felt ire rise up her throat almost choking her. Her friend was deeply hurt and that hurt her too. She understood Kagome's need to put some distance in order to recover. Her heart had been ripped to pieces by her first love. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment, she hugged her friend and helped her put her bags in the car. Fortunately Kagome lived in the same city but being that Tokyo is a very large city and that they both were busy it would be impossible to meet as often as they did now.

"Oi!"

The loud voice made the two girls turn around. Kagome smiled sadly. "Inuyasha!" She had to fight the tears that were attempting to flood her eyes.

"Don't cry on me wench!" Reluctantly Inuyasha hugged her; he was never good at comforting people, least of all women, not to mention if they were about to cry.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Kagome raised her head that, up until now had been buried in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No Shippo, I'm not leaving! I'm going back to my mom's for a while. Guys, you are making it seem like I'm moving to Siberia. We can meet anytime you want" She bit her lower lip. "I just need to stay away for some time; I couldn't bear to see him right now."

"Look, my prick of a half brother doesn't deserve you. You are too good for him. Just move on already!" Suddenly he was gently pushed aside by a firm hand.

"Ahem! If I may... What Inuyasha here wants to say is that we are your friends and we will stand by your side and support what you decide to do with your life."

"Keh!"

"Stop it Inuyasha, you are being childish! Miroku is right. I might be still a kit, but I'm with him in this, and Kagome has all my support." With this said, Shippo jumped up on to Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with his showing his affection to the human girl he considered like a sister.

"What about your job?" Miroku, always the wise one, couldn't help but keep his feet on the ground.

"I've thought about that, Miroku. I can go by train; it's not far from my mom's home."

"OK, but don't forget your friends wench."

Kagome could only smile at Inuyasha's childish antiques, she hugged him.

"Of course not, we can still see each other, just don't expect me to remain in a place that brings so many memories of...him."

"Yes, of course we understand. Now, you better go. Does your mother know why you are coming back?" Sango asked

"Yes she does. I explained on the phone. She is so wonderful, she didn't make a fuss about it, and she just let me speak and understood."

As the car started to move away from the group of friends a lone tear rolled down her cheek. It was unfair, why did she have to leave? She had done nothing wrong. But the memories made it impossible for her to remain there, where she had spent so many hours with him, talking, watching movies, so many wonderful, sweet memories... Would the pain ever go away? Would she ever be able to forget him? Would she ever be able to fall in love again?

They remained there long after the car had left. The mood was thick, the looks full of determination. Shippo broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I have to see my old man and the prick tonight. We have a family gather. I'll see what's cooking. I bet there is more to it than what it looks like."

Sango cracked her knuckles. "I hope so because I feel like kicking some Inu nuts".

Miroku, who was next to Sango, cringed at the idea, and the three males unconsciously brought their hands to cover their precious jewels.

"Who do you think interfered in Kagome's and Sesshomaru's relationship?" Miroku had to ask, it had been eating at him the whole day.

"I never said anything, but my aunt put a lot of pressure on him. She kept telling him that he needed to mate a youkai female in order to have a full youkai heir. Sesshomaru fought her hard; he wanted to be with Kagome and he told her so, but my aunt is stubborn and she even told him to keep Kagome as his mistress and mate a full youkai. Something must have happened to make him change his mind."

"So, Inuyasha, you are saying that perhaps someone made Sesshomaru leave Kagome?"

"That is what I think, Sango. From the conversations I overheard I really believe that."

Sango frowned. "But if that is the case why not talk openly about it? Kagome never suspected anything was wrong."

"Because she is too pure hearted for her own good. She never thought ill of Sesshomaru for not taking her to meet the family. He just wanted to save her a bitter situation. My aunt would give her a bad time and he knew it."

"Yes, but why sleep with her if he was going to leave her in the morning? That's what I find so cruel and unforgivable about the whole situation."

At that statement Inuyasha remained silent, but an idea popped up in Miroku's head.

"What if he didn't know?"

Three pair of stunned eyes turned to look at him and three voices said in unison.

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is, what if Sesshomaru truly wanted to forfeit your aunt's wish and be with Kagome but something between the moment they made love and Kagome woke up happened that made Sesshomaru change his mind?"

Three brains started to think, trying to come up with a plausible explanation, none came and they decided that they needed more information.

"I guess I'll try to find out what happened."

"Yes Inuyasha, see what you can learn and let us know. We'll meet at Sango's tomorrow."

Inuyasha drove to his family's estate, his mind working a mile a minute. His family was very peculiar; they still lived under the rules of the old times. His father had been forced to mate Sesshomaru's mother in order to produce a powerful heir for the Taisho family. However that mating lacked love and the couple never learned to love each other. His father Toga met a beautiful human girl, a hime, and he fell in love with her sweet and kind nature. The ningen woman was just the opposite of the youkai females he knew and what his heart craved. Inuyasha was born from that love but everyday he was reminded of the mistake his sire had made and what an abomination he was as a half breed by his aunt.

When he learned about Kagome's and Sesshomaru's relationship he had wanted to spear Kagome the nightmare of meeting his family. However he had seen the girl so happy with Sesshomaru that he refrained from telling her the whole truth. In fact, none of his friends knew everything about his family; he was too ashamed of them. Too ashamed to be a member of the Taisho's. They were so full of themselves, so proud of the purity of their blood and their power. Only Inuyasha was a stain in the family. The rest of youkai breeds had mixed with humans and it was common for them to have hanyous. His family looked down upon those youkai who had stained their blood with that of weak humans.

Inuyasha suspected that his father thought otherwise, and at some point he had wished he had rebelled against family rules, but he now knew his old man's hands were tied. Although Toga was officially the head of the family, the one who really pulled the strings, was Sesshomaru's aunt, Toga's older sister Hanae. Inuyasha often thought the name did her no justice because the bitch was far from a flower, or rather; she was more like a thistle.

Inuyasha parked the car just behind Sesshomaru's SUV and stepped out of it. With heavy steps he went inside the house, his brain kept thinking of a way to make Sesshomaru change his mind. He really hoped Kagome would take him back, because they were clearly made for each other.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

**INADEQUATE**

**By**

**Ava365**

**Chapter 3. Coping**

It had been many days since Sesshomaru and Kagome broke up and Inuyasha had not heard from her. He was worried, especially because he had never spent so many days without either hearing from her or seeing her. He had talked to Miroku, Sango and Shippo and what he learned from them made him decide to visit her. The three of them told him that she never answered her cell phone, all the calls went straight to voice mail and she never returned the calls. They had also called her mom's home and she was never available. Inuyasha had offered to visit her and to tell them of her.

He climbed up the stairs to the shrine Kagome's mother administered. He reached the top and began to look for either Kagome's grandfather or her mother but the area was very quiet. He walked past the goshinboku tree and to the house when he heard some sounds coming from a small wooden construction that was used as storage room. He approached the building gingerly and soon found who he was looking for.

"Kagome?"

The said girl turned around startled to hear a sound different than the ones she was making.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey girl, what are you doing all covered in dust?"

She brought the back of her hand to her forehead as if trying to smudge some dirt. Inuyasha looked her over, she was wearing old clothes that were worn out from use, her hair was covered by an old shawl and her face and clothes were covered in dust.

"Well, you see. This storage room was all dirty and my grandfather is too old to clean it properly. Besides all the stuff was in disarray and it was impossible to reach all the things in here properly."

"Yeah, right." He picked up a clay vase that had a crack going from the bottom to the opening. "I'm sure this vase could be useful for..."

He put the vase down not caring that Kagome didn't seem to pay attention to what he was saying kept talking nervously while running the palm of her hands through her dusty pants.

Inuyasha just knew why she was doing this, but it was ok to show him her pain so he did the first thing that came to mind to shut her up and allow him to talk to her. He hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, Kagome. Everything will be alright. You are not alone. You have friends if you let us in. Why don't we get inside, you get changed and I treat you to lunch."

Kagome looked at him with teary eyes and smiled at him with trembling lips.

"That sounds great. But I don't really feel like going out. Why don't you stay and I cook ramen for you? Real ramen."

"Well, that sounds even better. After you my lady!"

And he bowed at her making her giggle. His eyes lit up, that was much better than the busy Kagome and the teary one.

As they neared the house Inuyasha looked at the top a near tree and frowned at what he sensed. So it was true, what he had heard a few days ago. But he didn't show his concern to the girl, she already had too much on her shoulders.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello Inuyasha! I didn't know you were coming! It's been awhile since you've visited."

"Mrs. Higurashi. Yes it's been some time."

"I'm glad you've come. I know she's been pushing all of you away, but that is not what she needs right now. She needs her friends and I'm glad you are here for her."

"I should apologize for my brother's behaviour."

"Nonsense, you are not your brother and thus not responsible for his actions."

"Mrs. Higurashi, I want you to know that I'll be there for her."

"I know Inuyasha. Thanks for being her friend. Where is she by the way?"

"She is having a shower."

"Thank god she left the storage room alone!"

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, she has been cleaning since she broke up with Sesshomaru. At first we thought it was her way of dealing with the pain. If she was busy then she had no time to feel the pain of breaking up with Sesshomaru. I really thought that at some point she would begin to mourn. But I don't think she has even cried. I'm afraid she is not accepting the brake up."

Inuyasha frowned and looked at the glass of water he had got himself after Kagome had left him in the kitchen to go have a shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha walked down the stairs with a smile on his lips. She was far from over his brother but at least she smiled and laughed while he was with her. Perhaps Sango could get her to talk, girls did that, they liked to chat, preferably to other girls; it was some kind of girl therapy, one that he didn't understand. He preferred to keep to himself; his problems were his damn business and no one else's. Good thing he wouldn't be there to see her cry her eyes out, he couldn't stand it when she cried.

He got in his car; he needed some help in order to put the plan into action. He wouldn't have high and mighty contacts like his father and his brother had but at least they were loyal. He could trust them to the point of putting his life in their hands. He shuddered at the memories of last night. After what he had learned about his aunt Hanae he understood many things and he would make sure to keep his distance from her, not that she would notice. He never liked her but now he had a reason.

He would make some phone calls on his way home and he would start by him, no matter how far away from Kagome he wanted him to be he needed him in the plan.

After the third ring the call was answered.

"Inu koro. What's up?"

"Teme, listen, meet me in an hour where you know. Make sure your are not being followed. Bring who you know."

He had said what he needed to say, so he hung up.

Koga stared at his cell phone long after the line had gone dead. He couldn't believe that inu koro had hung up on him! It better be important or he was a dead dog.

After hanging up on Koga he called Sango.

"Hey Sango, I just left Kagome's. She is bad. She has this obsession with cleaning things. Her mother told me she has spent the last days tidying up and deep cleaning the whole house. When I saw her today she was cleaning the freaking storage room!"

"Oh my, that's bad. Don't worry Inuyasha. I've been cleaning my schedule so that I will be free the next three days. I'm arranging for us to spend some days in an onsen."

"Few! I'm glad you can be there for her. Thanks Sango. I'll leave Kagome to you. I have some things to attend to. Talk to you later!"

He was glad Sango would take Kagome out of the city for a while. It would make things easy for them to make a move.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The woman hissed as she submerged her body in the warm water.

"Sango that was the best idea ever!"

"Yeah, well. You know how I've always wanted to go to an onsen, I'm glad you accepted to come with me though, I didn't want to come alone and coming with Mirkou ... well, it wasn't an option."

Both girls giggled.

"Oh, cut the crap Sango. I wasn't born yesterday, you know? I know why you did it, and I appreciate it. I needed to get away. I was tired to cry myself to sleep at night and clean until I got so exhausted I stopped thinking about that hell of a morning."

"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't want you to think I was doing it out of pity."

"Well, you know what a good friend would do?"

"No, but I have the feeling that I will know soon."

"I can't decide on a chocolate massage or a shiatsu massage. Which one would you like to try first?"

"Mhm! I don't know... shiatsu?"

"Shiatsu it is." After a quiet moment Kagome added. "Thanks again Sango, you are a great friend."

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yes, I just don't know how to start. Right now I feel like damaged goods and I don't think I will ever want to get involved romantically with a man. Was I that awful that I made him go away? He could have told me what he wanted, what he liked, I don't know, I thought we were meant for each other, that he was the one."

"Kagome, it's not your fault, he is a jerk. First of all you need closure, perhaps he has a reason for what he did, you should talk to him and ask him and if there is no way to fix your relationship then you need to move on, forget about him."

"Yeah, you're right. I feel I need to know what made him be so cold to me that morning, everything was going great. I just don't get it."

"All right, girl, now, this is our moment, time for us, to get spoiled. No more thinking of bad things. We can talk more after and we will deal with everything when we get back, OK? Remember I'm here for you, girly!"

"Yes, Sango, I promise I will enjoy myself. I think we should get out of the warm water, we have spent long enough in there."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha entered the bar; it was a mucky place, in a slum of the city. No self respected youkai or ningen even approached that side of town, hardy the police ever did. So it served Inuyasha's purpose perfectly.

"Hey Hitten, is everyone here yet?"

"Yes, they are in the pool room. The usual Inuyasha-sama?"

"Sure thing."

"Go ahead, I'll bring your drink to you."

"OK"

Inuyasha swiftly walked to the back of the local and descended three stairs, then walked down a partially illuminated corridor that led to a room. In the middle of it stood a big pool table partly covered by some people seating on it.

"About time Inu koro. What was so important that you are so secretive about?"

"Teme, you are ending my patience!" Inuyasha was about to lounge when he heard a clinking sound close to his ear and after something hit his head he automatically dropped to the floor.

"Stop it already. It was funny at first but now it's tiresome."

From the top of the man's shoulder appeared a red haired head seemly mocking the prone hanyou.

"Miroku is right Inuyasha. Stop playing with Koga and tell us why you've called us."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Shippo and stood up dusting his pants.

"Well, let me see if everyone has come"

Just then Hiten entered the room with a cold beer in his hands and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Hey Hiten, make sure no one enters this room until we are ready to go, OK?"

The thunder youkai nodded and left the room. Inuyasha downed the beer in three gulps and then run his sleeve through his mouth to clean the foam from his lips.

"Ah! I needed that. What an awful week!"

"Well, just start already!" Koga couldn't keep his clam around Inuyasha.

"All right, all right. Everybody in this room knows about Kagome breaking up with my brother?"

Koga perked up. "They are no longer together?"

"Shut up teme, you are not allowed near her even though she is single!"

"The hell I'm not!"

Miroku intervened this time hitting Koga on the head with his stuff effectively shutting them up. "Please go on Inuyasha."

"Well, apparently there is more to it. First of all I want you to guarantee that if you don't join me in what I will tell you right now, at least you will not tell anyone. The exit of the plan resides on the loyalty of the ones involved."

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"All right. Most of you are Hanyou." Again several heads nodded. "As such you've subject to violent and degrading attacks at the hands of what they call themselves 'pure'". Some heads turned down in shame. "Some of you are despised by the same people for being weak". At that Shippo looked down with teary eyes. "I know what you've gone through because you all know I've gone through it myself, not by strangers but by my own family."

"What does Kagome have to do with it?"

"I'm getting to it, Miroku. My brother was about to marry her, you all know that. You've all been holding to that in hope that things would change, if one of the pure and powerful were to marry a human girl and have hanyou offsprings things would change for you too. We never knew that he would break up with her." Inuyasha looked down to the floor and run a clawed hand through his hair, how was he going to explain it to them, what could he tell them to convince him that his family's business was also their business? He raised his head and looked around the room. He knew them all, some of them he had saved while being attacked, some of them he had sheltered after they had lost their parents. But he didn't want them to participate in the plan out of duty to him but because it would make a difference for them and for the ones to come.

"Look, I don't know how to start. I've already told you that our only hope for things to get better went down the drain early this week. But there is more to it. Apparently the 'pure' got mad at Sesshomaru and they've been threatening him, they started with his company, but he didn't relent and finally they went for Kagome." There was turmoil in the room, everyone demanding explanations, and Inuyasha had to stand on the pool table to get their attention." Listen everyone, this is not all. Let me tell you what happened the day Sesshomaru broke up with Kagome." Everyone went silent. "That night I had a family gather, so I had to go home. There I met my father and Sesshomaru."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**INADEQUATE**

**By**

**Ava365**

A/N: Here you the chapter you've been expecting, some of the mistery is solved. I hope you enjoy it

**Chapter 4. Inuyasha's story**

"OK, this is what happened. Bear with me; it's hard to tell you this. It's my family after all and even though they haven't treated me well I've grown up with them after all, so it's kind of hard for me."

The room went quiet and so Inuyasha began his story.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha was heading to his room to prepare for the evening meal when he hears yelling voices coming out of room Sesshomaru used as a home office. He could distinguish his father and Sesshomaru, and he could tell they were having a heated argument. Now, that was strange. The two males never had an argument that he knew. Without knocking he entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The thickness in the room spoke volumes to the hanyou. The two males were obviously angry at each other and the argument was, more than likely not about something petty.

Sesshomaru turned his back on him. "It's none of your business half-breed."

"It is. You blamed on him my affair with Izayoi. Inuyasha was just the product of my love for her. Now, both of you sit down and listen to me."

Reluctantly Sesshomaru obeyed but sat as far away from Inuyasha as hi could.

"Good, I want to talk to Sesshomaru and you too, dad."

"Let me begin first, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down.

"Sesshomaru, my marriage to your mother was not one out of love but out of convenience as you probably know." He waited for Sesshomaru to nod. "I really hoped that, with time, we would fall in love. But we were too different for that to happen. To make matters worse, at that time your aunt Hanae moved in with us and she began to fill your mother's head with nonsensical ideas.

Sesshomaru, your mother was a gorgeous woman and she also came from a wealthy and powerful family. Her father wanted to make sure she would keep her status and so he insisted she marry into the Taisho family. As I was the only available male when she came of age it was decided I was to be her mate.

Hanae wanted me to overpower the other lords, by any means possible. She wanted me to rule over all youkai even if I had to conquer their territories. She tried to convince me, but I never relented. That's when she decided to use your mother."

Toga made a pause, the memories still fresh in his mind. He looked at his son who remained silent with his eyes focused on the rug. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was fully interested in a part of his family history that had always been kept from him.

"Your mother listened to your aunt and thus started to make silly demands and hurtful comments. Suddenly I was not good enough for her because we didn't change the decoration of the palace every season, or we didn't hold cultural events or invite famous and important people or didn't hold striking parties. Everything I did was not enough.

At that time I met Izayoi. Sesshomaru, I'm not trying to justify my cheating on your mother, but our relationship had turned into a living hell. It was fast growing into despise. Izayoi taught me what real love was, she was sweet and kind. We fell deeply in love and tried to keep our relationship a secret for your mother's sake. However your aunt found out and told your mother.

She got so upset that she packed and left with you. She intended to go to back to her parents' but she was attacked on her way there. When I came back to the castle and found out what happened I went after you but when I got to where you had been attacked your mother was already dead. I took you away from that horror and Izayoi tried to comfort you. It took you awhile to overcome the trauma but by that time everyone knew about my affair with Izayoi and that a child was on the way."

"I still remember how hurt mother was. Her screams of pain when she was being stabbed while trying to protect me still haunt me sometimes. But the worst was all the people saying that mother had been tossed aside by a worthless human."

Toga looked at his son for the first time, truly saw him. He had been hurt deeply. Toga had been too affected by his mate's death and then immersed in a long war that kept him away from his son, when he came back his older son had become a cold and distant young male who didn't seem to need his guidance anymore and he had a hanyou child he had to protect from the attacks of venomous beings. He felt he had failed both his sons, but maybe he had his chance to make it better. His eldest seemed to need some help and comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I want you to know that I'm proud of you, my son."

Both males fused in a warm hug after many centuries of having a distant but respectful relationship.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you, dad. Now listen to me, here is what I wanted to tell you."

Toga turned to look at his youngest while Sesshomaru averted his eyes to the window.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Well, your pride of a son just fucked and left Kagome."

Sesshomaru cringed at the crude words. Was that how she felt?

"What are you talking about? Sesshomaru would never do something like that to her."

"Well, apparently he waited patiently until she was ready to give her virginity to him and next thing you know...bam! He dumps her like there is no tomorrow."

Sesshomaru felts many things, but especially he felt disgust. He was disgusted with himself but he had no choice. It was for her own good that he did it.

"Well, Sesshomaru, aren't you going to say anything? Is it true? Did you do what Inuyasha says?"

Inuyasha suspected that Sesshomaru had some reasons to do what he had done. He wanted to know what they were and if he didn't like them then he would do some ass kicking no matter what his old man thought about it.

"Sesshomaru, look at me! I asked you a question."

"I'm ashamed to say that I did what Inuyasha says."

Toga couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was very fond of Kagome; she had been the one to bring Inuyasha out of his loneliness and made him leave his bad habits. He thought of her as the daughter he never had. That's why Sesshomaru's mistreatment of Kagome hurt all the more.

"You better have a good reason for that, although I can't think of any right now."

"Yeah! She is devastated." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles to put some emphasis on his warning.

"Father, Kagome is the most important person in my life. I never thought it was possible for someone like me to feel so strongly for anyone."

"Yeah, especially her being ningen and all..."

"Inuyasha, there is no need for crude comments, let your brother finish."

"Keh!"

"So Sesshomaru, if she is so important why would you act so dishonourably?"

"You know how aunt Hanae is about traditions and such." His father and Inuyasha both nodded. "Well, she had been nagging at me to mate a full youkai..."

"Yeah, prick, we know that. But you already made it clear to her that you wouldn't even consider the idea. So?"

"Let me finish. As you say Inuyasha, I refused any candidates aunt Hanae brought to me, but this morning she called."

Inuyasha stood straight on the sofa; it was coming to the interesting part.

"Aunt Hanae is not playing fair anymore. She sent me proof by email that Kagome's family is being watched by professional murderers, the message even said that they were ready to take action unless I stopped seeing her. The message was anonymous, I intend to find out who sent it."

"Are you sure about it, son?"

"Yes, so far I've found out who those men are, they are the Shichinin Tai, I think you've heard about them."

"Yes I have. They are dangerous. However they are not seven anymore even though they kept the name they had centuries ago. There are only three left."

"Who are the Shichinin Tai?"

"Some ningen that were revived centuries ago by an evil witch. They used to raid villages just for fun, but during the last century and a half they work for the best payer."

"Are you saying aunt Hanae is paying the Shichinin Tai to threaten Kagome and her family?"

"That is for me to find out son. I know where to look."

"Dad, don't you think aunt Hanae has stuck her nose too many times?"

"Yes Inuyasha, she even made Izayoi miserable after my mate died."

"At that time I was too young to kick her ass, but now I'm old enough; and strong enough..."

"You will do no such thing. We don't need a martyr."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at their father astoundingly.

"What do you mean by martyr, father?"

"Hanae is not alone in this. Others share her ideas on the matter. There are some others who believe youkai should not breed with humans. And not just amongst inus, some members of other youkai breeds agree with your aunt Hanae. Why do you think I never did anything?"

"Now I see that I did the best to protect her."

Toga put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You are not alone in this, you know? Now I'm willing to intervene, I'll do what I wasn't able to do in the past, I want to help you be with Kagome, if you will accept my help that is."

"Of course, father. I'll be glad to have your help in this."

"Count me in too. Kagome is my best friend and you will need someone she trusts to take care of her while you solve that mess."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I accept your help."

"OK, she is at her mom's right now. Tomorrow I'll go see her and perhaps can get some people to help too. You know, she has a way with people be they youkai, hanyou or human. A lot of people will help no matter what."

Toga smiled inwardly; finally their sons were getting close even if the reason behind it was sad. They were taking the first steps to have some sort of peaceful relationship. Apparently something good would come out of his sister's evilness.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here you have another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I have so many ideas for this story that I need to organise them so that the stoyr goes where I want. To make it up to you this chapter is the longest so far. I hope you enjoy it!**

**INADEQUATE**

**By**

**Ava365**

**Chapter 5. Remorse**

How long had it been since that fateful day? He honestly didn't know, without her days went by without notice. He didn't care anymore. Whiskey seemed his only source of comfort. At least it didn't make him feel guilty or empty. He had been enduring her aunt's threats for some time but never relenting, Kagome was too precious to him to listen to an old woman rant about hanyous and the purity of blood. That is until the last threat came, one he couldn't ignore. So after making sure it was not an empty threat he surrendered. This time she had pressed the right buttons and he was forced to let his Kagome go.

At one time he thought like aunt Hanae and the others. Humans were weaklings and hanyou were abominations. But he never got to the point of wanting to murder them. Not even in the past, when he was so consumed with power did he murder anyone unless provoked. When did his view on humans and hanyou change? He wasn't sure. But that change had already started before he met Kagome. Although she did the major changes, especially concerning hanyou.

He still remembered that awful day clearly, as if it had happened yesterday although more than a week had passed.

_flashback_

He went to the mini bar and poured some more whiskey in his empty glass. He had lost count of how many drinks he had taken since he arrived home that afternoon. His mind was outside the room he was actually occupying. He kept recalling over and over again what had transpired many hours ago in that hotel room. Her hurtful look had felt like being stabbed with a knife in his heart. But he had no choice. He had been forced to do it. He had to spare her from harm even if it meant that she would hate him all her life. He'd rather have her despise him; think ill of him if that meant she would be safe. But the one who dared threaten him would pay dearly. And he would make sure of it personally.

The door opened but Sesshomaru didn't hear it. The male that had just entered the room looked at the silver haired young man in front of him, the strong smell of alcohol assaulted his senses and he frowned. "Sesshomaru?" But Sesshomaru never answered, he was far away, immersed in his memories. The male approached Sesshomaru and softly touched his shoulder.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and raised his head, his eyes meeting those of his sire.

"Father? How long have you been here?"

"Not long my son, but enough to notice something is bothering you."

Sesshomaru put the glass on the nearest table and put his hands in his pant pockets. Suddenly the rug seemed very interesting. Toga had a feeling he knew what was bothering his son and he felt it was somehow his fault.

"It's Kagome, isn't it?"

At the sound of her name Sesshomaru startled looking like a deer caught in flashlights.

"I don't know what you mean."

Toga sighed and sat down.

"Don't play the fool with me. I know you love her."

Sesshomaru turned around and withdrew one hand from one of the pockets to run his claws through his hair.

"Don't speak nonsense. This Sesshomaru is above those petty feelings."

The older man chuckled.

"Yes, I once was like that. I was above any emotion, especially love." He crossed one leg over the other. "That is until I met Izayoi."

At the mention of the woman's name Sesshomaru snarled.

"Don't speak such name in front of me!"

At that Toga reacted snarling back and standing up in a threatening manner.

"Oh yes I will speak of her because she was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was the light amongst the darkness."

"She caused mother's downfall!"

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about!"

"Things I know nothing about! How dare you! She was miserable when we all found out about your affair with the whore!"

Toga's eyes went red and his claws pierced the palms of his hands in an effort to avoid striking his son.

"Sit down son, there are things you have to know about."

_End of flashback_

'Then Inuyasha came in and father spoke of the dark secrets of the family, ones he wasn't proud of. Ones he, at some point had been involved in. But not since he met Izayoi, although he paid for what they had called it 'a distasteful mistake'. And as happens in most wealthy and powerful families, the 'matter' was buried, never to be talked about. Only Inuyasha remained as a testimony, and when Izayoi died and there was no one to take care of the pup, father fought tooth and nail to have Inuyasha accepted into the family.'

Sesshomaru sighed and put the glass down on the table. Inuyasha had to endure being humiliated over and over but several members of the family and, although he never participated because it was beneath him to attack someone who was weak and couldn't fight back properly, he never helped him either. That was probably the start of the animosity between brothers.

He stood up, marvelled that all that alcohol in his system wasn't affecting his balance. He glared at the bottle. He was above addictions. He was determined not to let his feelings cloud his judgement. He was done with the liquor.

Besides, he had an appointment with Kagura in two days and he needed to be sober. He refused to call it a date. Even though when he called her, she had been so glad as to make the loud female noises he despised so much. But not Kagome, she was quieter with her display of emotions. He missed her so much.

He shook his head to dispel the thought of her. He had to be strong and he had to see Kagura, that despicable Onigumo's sister. As they say, keep the friends close and the enemies even closer. It was time to act the part of the strategist.

Kagome and Sango arrived after a few days spent in an onsen. Their faces were relaxed and even Kagome had begun to smile.

"Well, we are back to real life. Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow I'm going back to working in the cafeteria. Kaede-san was so kind as to give me some days off without further notice. And I'm back to university as well. I need to go back to have a normal life."

"I'll go and visit you at the cafeteria after work. You will still work in the evening shift right?"

"Yes, as usual. See you tomorrow girlfriend!"

Both friends hugged. "Thanks Sango, for everything, for listening to me."

"No problem."

"Bye, Sango."

"Bye, Kagome."

The day hadn't been as bad as she had first thought. It's not that she had forgot about Sesshomaru, but at least she was strong enough to get out of the house and go through the things she used to do when she lived with Sango and was dating Sesshomaru.

At first she had been calm because she knew she would be in the places she knew he went to, so the chances of them meeting were almost nonexistent. She had taken the train to go to the university instead of Sesshomaru driving her and then she had walked from there to the cafeteria, where she knew he wouldn't be unless he went out of his way. It wasn't a place a sophisticated man like him would go to on a regular day, not unless he wanted to see her. And she knew that hell would freeze over before he went there to see her.

Kaede had welcomed her warmly, concerned for her welfare. Kagome had assured her that she was on her way to recovery and that she was OK to work. At that, the old woman had agreed to let her start work today.

Kagome was making another coffee pot when someone cleared their throat making her turn around with a smile on her face.

"What would you like today? Oh! Koga?"

Her smile widened.

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before. Err... Would you like some coffee? I'm just making some."

"Sure Kagome, if you can have some with me."

The girl looked at the clock on the wall checking the time.

"Sorry Koga, I can't while I'm working. But my shift finishes in half an hour."

"And you are free after that?"

She noticed the man fidgeting. "Yes, after that I'm free."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Well, did she want to have dinner with Koga? The man had pursued her since they met in high school, and she always turned him down. She was sure he knew she wasn't with Sesshomaru anymore or he wouldn't risk his health pursuing a taken woman. The question was if she was ready to see other men. And the answer was, that she wasn't ready to be romantically involved with anyone.

"Koga, I'm not sure it is a good idea."

"Why not? We are not doing anything wrong."

"You probably know I'm not with Sesshomaru anymore." Koga nodded. "And I don't know what you want from me." She lifted her hand to prevent Koga from saying anything. "But I can't give you anything but friendship right now."

"Yes, I understand. And that is fine with me."

Kagome smiled with relief. "Really?"

"Of course. It won't be a date, just two friends having something to eat together."

"OK, I'll have dinner with you."

"Great, I'll wait for you over there while I have some coffee."

Half an hour later a tap on Koga's shoulder made him raise his head from the magazine he was reading.

"I'm ready to go."

Koga looked her up and down, she had always been so beautiful.

"Let's go then."

"Are we going somewhere fancy? Should I change?"

"Yes, we are going someplace nice, but you look perfect."

He held her hand and together they walked to his car. He opened the passenger's door for her and held it opened until she made herself comfortable in the seat and then closed it carefully.

On their way to the restaurant Koga kept stealing glances at the beauty by his side. He hoped he didn't ruin it this time. He had a chance to win her heart and he hoped he could make her forget that uptight idiot. No matter how noble his reasons for dumping her had been, he was an idiot for not fighting for her.

When Kagome stepped out of the car in front of the restaurant door, she was amazed. Koga has chosen a small but elegant Italian restaurant; the maitre had attended them courteously and taken them to their seats. She felt very comfortable and smiled widely at Koga, who was seated in front of her.

"This place is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it. The food here is excellent. The chef has been training for a few years with the best chefs in Italy." He put his hand on top of Kagome's. "But I hope you enjoy the company as well, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and averted her eyes from Koga's but she kept her hand under his.

A couple of tables from them, a pair of golden eyes narrowed at the scene. Sesshomaru hadn't heard the conversation, but the action had been enough to ignite his ire. His companion still hadn't noticed that the gorgeous male dining with her hadn't paid attention to any of her words and that he now was focused on a neighbour table.

"Koga, I need to go to the ladies room."

Koga nodded and watched as Kagome walked to the toilet. The menus arrived and he began to go through it while he waited for her.

Sesshomaru stood up, and just muttered 'bathroom' before stood up. He wanted to know what she was doing with the mangy wolf.

Kagome was washing her hands; the sound of the running water disabled her to hear someone else enter the toilet. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm and crushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing with him!"

She opened her eyes and looked at the male that held her trapped against the wall. Her eyes widened when she recognised the man that had attacked her.

"Sesshomaru?" His eyes began to turn red, she knew very well what that meant, his beast was furious about something and was attempting to take over. And then the question registered in her mind. "What do you mean what am I doing with him?" And anger clouded reason, she didn't care that she had to show submission so the beast would recede; she couldn't believe that he was angry because he was with someone else. He had no right to demand an explanation.

"Sesshomaru, I'm a free woman. You made sure of that. Now let me go."

He managed to control the beast and his eyes recovered their golden colour. One of the hands holding her shoulder moved up her neck to cup her cheek lovingly and she gasped at the unexpected caress.

"Have you forgotten my touch so soon, Kagome?"

She didn't like the way his husky voice and his hungry eyes made her tremble. She couldn't afford to fall for his trickery, her heart couldn't handle it. She turned her head to the side to avoid contact with his hand but he took the opportunity to kiss her neck and embrace her. He brought one of his hands behind her head while he continued to spread kisses all over her neck and jaw. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. When she found her voice she was able to ask him to stop, but the whisper she was able to muster only fuelled him. His action became desperate, urgent and passionate. "You are mine."

Now those words did it. What did he think she was? Some toy to play around? Some days ago he was sure enough he didn't want to see her again and just when she starts moving on, just like he wanted, he suddenly decides that he doesn't like it.

"I said stop!" She became more forceful, putting more strength in her effort to put some distance between them. Sesshomaru finally let her go, but the hunger for her never left his eyes. "You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. Fine, I respect your wishes. If you are not happy with me I'd rather you be with someone else. I just wanted to know why, Sesshomaru"

She looked so broken and dejected.

"No, Kagome. That's not it. I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't."

"You can't or you won't"

At his silence Kagome shook her hear. "Leave me alone, you have no right to get your nose in my life. I can be with whomever I want."

She walked past him, muttered a "Bye Sesshomaru" and closed the door behind her.

She walked on shaky legs to the table and sat down. Koga noticed the state she was in.

"Are you all right?"

She looked at him with teary eyes. But before he could answer Koga understood the reason she was so distresses for there at their table stood Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

She looked at him with watery eyes filled with anger.

"Now you want to talk? Now I don't want to hear you. Koga please, get me out of here."

At his lack of response she looked at him. "Koga?"

"Kagome, you should listen to him."

Behind them they heard the noise of someone clearing their throat. When they turned around Kagura was standing there tapping her foot.

"What's the meaning of this, Sesshomaru? I thought we had a date."

Kagome paled and looked to the floor. Koga stood up and got between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"You are a jerk Sesshomaru. I was going to let you win her back but this is different. I have clearly moved on. Leave Kagome alone."

He helped Kagome stand up and held her by the arm. They walked together out of the restaurant to his car.

Sesshomaru stood there, looking dejected. He had screwed up royally. He should have waited for a better moment to approach her, when there were no witnesses. He was supposed to have left Kagome and the 'pure' had to keep thinking that. For Kagome's sake and for the plan to work out.

"I'm sorry Kagura. I didn't mean to be disrespectful towards you."

"That was Kagome? Your ex-fiancé?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. If you want you can go look for her."

Sesshomaru looked surprised. "You don't mind?"

Kagura laughed merrily "Of course I mind? What woman wouldn't mind being abandoned by their date? Look, I understand. Go to her."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I better let her cool down. Right now she won't listen to me. Which reminds me... Are you still hungry?" Kagura nodded and Sesshomaru escorted her back to the table. He looked around, fortunately there was only another table, and was occupied by a ningen couple. No one had witness his contacting Kagome.

"Kagura, your father is a hanyou, isn't he?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hands, resting on her lap.

"I know that in the past he has been ruined by my family just because he is a hanyou."

"Yes, your family has done a lot of damage to my family in the past. That's why my father lives now in the forest, away from society. He couldn't stand all the degrading words."

"I wanted to talk to him. I offer him the possibility to seek revenge and restore his honour."

Kagura's eyes shone. "How?"

"Do you think he will accede to see me?"

"I'll do my best to convince him. What are you planning?"

Sesshomaru looked around to make sure there were no prying ears.

"Me with some others are planning to change some things in the youkai world are looking for supporters."

He had never seen that look of hope in Kagura's face it made her almost look beautiful. Then her eyes were flooded with tear that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"I need to ask one more thing of you." Kagura nodded. "I want you to pretend you are my girlfriend for a while."

"OK, but I need to tell someone first. And after seeing how you are so possessive of that human girl I think it is safe from me to take you to meet him."

After they finished their meal they walked together to his car and drove to an apartment somewhere in the city.

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy lately, I've been loaded with homework and I never found enough time to write. Here you have another chapter, it's not very long, but hopefully I'll be able to shorten the time between updates.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**INADEQUATE**

**By**

**Ava365**

**Chapter 6**

_He kissed her passionately, as if he wanted to devour her all. His tongue caressed her moist cavern, not missing any corner, not even her pearly teeth. Her moans only encouraged him to press her closer to his body. One of his hands held the back of her head, his fingers intertwined with her ebony tresses while his other hand brought her waist close to his body. She could feel his erection against her tummy and it made her falter. She had never been touched so intimately by a man before and she had been curious, especially since she had met him, her love, her Sesshomaru._

_She didn't notice when he removed her blouse, or when he managed to lay her down on the bed. What was doing to her was so overwhelming that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. His mouth and tongue were unforgiving, as he kissed and licked any single spot of her skin. When he had put his mouth on her naked nipple she exploded, her moans increased in volume and she could only hold on his head for dear life, bringing him closer to her if possible. Her passionate response to his touch was fuel to his worship of her body. He went down, kissing as he went and dipped his tongue in her navel..._

"Kagome"

She moaned, the sensations were overwhelming.

"Hey, Kagome. Wake up!"

Kagome woke up with a start; someone was shaking her and calling her. She turned sleepy eyes towards the offender and her eyes widened.

"Sango?"

Confused, Kagome took some time to gather her bearings. For a moment she had though that she was back at the apartment she shared with Sango. But she now saw that she was back in her old room.

"Hey Sango, what are you doing here? Today is my day off."

"Yeah, mine too."

"And what are you doing here at... 8 a.m.?"

Sango sat on the bed, by Kagome, and began to bite her nails. Something she did when she was nervous.

"Spit it, girl?"

Sango looked at her with guilt written on her face.

Kagome covered her face with the pillow and sighed.

"I know why you are here! You want me to tell you how my date went last night."

Sango lifted the pillow to look straight into Kagome's eyes.

"So? How did it go?"

Kagome retrieved her eyes from her friend.

"Well, he is good company. And a good friend. I can't see him like anything else though. And..."

Kagome pondered either to tell her about her incident with Sesshomaru or not, or even the dream she had of their night together. Finally she decided to tell her, she needed to tell someone!

"What happened? Did he kiss you?"

"We met Sesshomaru at the restaurant..."

"OMG!"

"And he didn't take it very well. I don't know why though... Actually, he has no right, he dumped me, right?"

Kagome stood up and began to pace around the room watched by an astounded Sango.

"And he was with another girl too. And a demoness to boot!"

Kagome put her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming out of frustration.

"The jerk said I was his. As if I was some kind of property!"

Sango looked at her but said nothing. She couldn't understand how Kagome could be so oblivious. Dog demons didn't claim just anybody, she had to know. She had been dating the man for some time now. Was she so naïve as to not notice his possessiveness while they were together?

"Kagome, dog demons are territorial, possessive by nature, don't tell me you hadn't noticed that when you two were together?"

"Huh?" Came the intelligent response.

"He was always dotting on you, he growled whenever a male approached you. I'd say he has always been protective and possessive when you were together."

Kagome looked at her hands.

"Then why did he leave me?" All her anger drained she looked at Sango with teary eyes.

"And the worst of all is that I keep dreaming of our night together and the good times we spent just talking. He was the best that's ever happened to me and I doubt that I will ever find someone that makes me feel the way I felt when I was with Sesshomaru."

Sango reached for her friend and hugged her fiercely as if with her strength she could make Kagome feel safe from heartbreak.

"It will get better eventually, Kagome. Don't punish yourself so much."

"He said he wanted to talk to me. Why? He denied me any explanations when I asked for them. Why is now a good time? I just don't get it."

"Well, he has always been that way. Things went always his way. Hadn't you noticed?"

"Yeah, you are right. He always had his way with everything. It never bothered me before, though."

"Because you were in love and you were OK being just with him."

Kagome sighed and let go of her friend.

"I was so silly, wasn't I?"

"I'd say you were deeply in love. It's only natural. It was your first relationship and he made you feel loved and wanted. Apart from his god like body. Sorry, did I say that out loud? Anyway, what I want to say is that I was like that with my first boyfriend. But now I'm more myself. And I like it better."

"Such wisdom coming from such a young girl."

They both turned around to see Kagome's mother standing at the door.

"I just thought you might be hungry and came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Thanks mum; we'll come downstairs right away."

* * *

"My Lord, I've come to tell you what's been happening at the girl's house the last days."

The man raised his head and pierced through his eyes.

"What have you learned Bankotsu?"

"Well, at first everything was very quiet. One day one of the Taishos came to visit her..."

The man interrupted his report.

"Was it Sesshomaru?"

"It was Inuyasha."

The man relaxed. "Continue"

"He stayed there a few hours and then she left for a few days with a girl. When she returned she went on a date with an okami youkai. I think his name is Koga."

"She hasn't contacted Sesshomaru Taisho yet?"

"He hasn't come to visit her."

"That doesn't mean that they are not seeing each other outside the house. I want you to have her followed as well as Sesshomaru."

Seeing Bankotsu's hesitance he added. "Of course I double the payment."

Bankotsu bowed, greed filling his eyes. "Yes, my lord."

Without making any noise he vanished.

* * *

He hadn't had a decent sleep since the phone call from hell that ended everything. He spent the nights thinking about her and the day plotting a way to have her by his side forever, without any threat to her life.

Inuyasha said he would take care of the Shichinin Tai while his father would try to gain adepts to their cause amongst youkai. Sesshomaru would take care of recruiting hanyou and to try and talk to Kagome, all the while hiding everything from 'The Pure'.

Inuyasha had been guarding her in the shadows, undetected by anyone so far, protecting her in the hours she left her home or returned to it at night from work and college. Those were the times when she was the most vulnerable, when the Schihinintai could attack her and take her away without anyone noticing. At home she was safe. Supposedly.

Kagura and her father Naraku had proved to be great allies, for some time Naraku had organised a group of hanyou that worked in the shadows protecting hanyou children and their human parents from youkai against mixing. Sesshomaru hadn't met any of the warriors, but apparently he had built a strong and world-spread net. It was Naraku that proposed that Kagome get some training, but Sesshomaru didn't want his sweet Kagome to become one of those brute women with bulging muscles. He was the man, damn it, he should be the one protecting her!

Kagome entered her room with a towel around her small form and another one twisted around her silky tresses. She turned the light on and proceeded to dry her body. She hung the towel on her chair once she was done and took a bottle of body lotion and begun to apply it on her smooth legs. She suddenly heard a muffled noise.

Why did he agree to watch over her tonight instead of Inuyasha, again? He couldn't get his eyes off her body. Seeing her wrapped up in just a towel almost got him off the tree where he was standing guard. But that was just too much! The way she caressed her muscles while applying the lotion almost sent his beast into action, causing it to surface and rush to get in the room where she was and take her right there and then, not even caring if she didn't consent.

He struggled to force his beast to recede and shook his head as if to clear his head. He had to remain focused. Kagome's well being came first.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Sesshomaru turned around and cursed. When did he become so weak that he lost his ability to notice even the lowest of sounds?

"Isn't it Sesshomaru Taisho?" Sesshomaru frowned at the tall man with a pigtail in front of him.

"My boss will sure be delighted to know you are still interested in the girl." The man smirked.

"You will not say anything if you are dead." Sesshomaru readied himself to attack his opponent.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" The man raised a finger and moved it from left to right mockingly. "Don't be naughty, Sesshomaru. You better behave, I'm not alone here. If my friends don't see me in five minutes they will attack the girl. Are you strong enough to defeat me? And if so, are you fast enough to stop them?" The man laughed softly and Sesshomaru frowned. The nerve of that man! How dare that scum make fun of him!

"Leave her alone!"

"And how will you stop me?"

"I will fight you. And don't be delusional. I will defeat you. And I will be fast enough to protect her."

The dead man in front of him looked Sesshomaru up and down.

"Perhaps you will. But I don't want to fight you. I think I can get something from this."

"Explain yourself."

The man smirked. "How much is she worth to you?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "How much is your boss paying you? I'll double it and you leave her alone."

The man in front of him remained silent for a while and then laughed.

"I take your offer Sesshomaru. Tomorrow bring a million in ten and twenty notes, non consecutive numbers, you know the drill. In a rucksack. Take it to the central station. There is a toilet down by the platform. Leave it there under the lavatory bowl furthest to the door. At 6 pm. Don't be late. Don't bring anyone. If I don't return my friends will take care of your lovely friend."

As quietly as he had appeared he vanished in the darkness. Sesshomaru breathed again. He ran his clawed hand through his hair. A million. He sure could afford that. Perhaps Naraku could help him with the small note part. He looked at Kagome's room window. The lights were of, and he could hear her soft breathing. She was sleeping, safe and sound. He could go now. He had things to take care of.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you have another chapter. I know, it's sooner than I expected too. What can I say? I felt inspired. Don't expect updates so often, though.

I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Now, enjoy.

**INADEQUATE**

**By**

**Ava365**

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru took his phone and dialled Kagura's number.

"I need to see your father again."

"Sure, Sesshomaru. You know where to go. He'll be expecting you."

Sesshomaru parked his SUV and began to walk down the street. Suddenly he stopped and appeared to be interested in a television displayed in a shop window. He stood there for a while and then he began to move again.

A few metres ahead he stopped again. This time he kneeled down and seemed to be tying his shoelace. He stood up again and kept walking. He could smell that foul stench again. Like the dead man he had seen but no more than half an hour ago. Whoever was behind all this knew what they were doing. At least they hired very capable people, so to speak, the stench of death impregnating those bodies made him doubt his choice of words.

However, those sichinin tai couldn't measure up with him. He was a skilled warrior when those despicable creatures were born. He would definitely find a way to get the one following off his back.

He turned around a corner and entered a shop. It was full of costumers; it would be easy for him to "disappear".

That dog sure was tough. He seemed to suspect he was being followed. But he had been a skilled tracer in the past, it would be a piece of cake to follow the demon, no matter how skilled a warrior had he been.

Renkotsu followed Sesshomaru inside the shop, following at a distance to avoid being seen in case the demon turned around abruptly. Apparently he has heading for the mystery novel section, a couple of shelves ahead from him. He got in the section and there he saw him, with a book in his hands, going through the pages. Renkotsu picked a book and pretended to skip through the pages, as if considering buying it.

He saw as Sesshomaru took the book and went to the checkout and stood in the line waiting for his turn to pay. Renkotsu decided to wait and pretend he was interested in the book in his hands while watching carefully for his target to move.

"Excuse me sir"

Renkotsu turned around to look at the person who was talking to him.

"Yes"

"Can I help you?"

"No"

Renkotsu tried to get the shop assistant to move away, he couldn't see Sesshomaru with him in front of him. However Renkotsu's rudeness didn't deter the man, and that made the assassin nervous, he pushed the man and headed for the checkout line. When he got there Sesshomaru was gone, and right in front of him, as if mocking him, there was the book Sesshomaru had held in his hands, on the counter.

Renkotsu cursed as a sailor and rushed out the door, but when he reached the street there was no trace of his target.

"You are late."

"Naraku I presume."

"I am. Kagura speaks highly of you; she says you are a very honourable man. But so far you are proving to have a lack of punctuality."

"I had to get rid of my shadow."

"You were being followed?"

The man in front of him was leaning on the desk, clearly showing how nervous he was.

"Don't worry Naraku, I wasn't followed. I got rid of the man before I even gave him a clue to where I was going." Sesshomaru smirked and that made Naraku shiver, the man was as dangerous as he was known to be. "I lost him very far from here."

And he had, after he had lost Renkotsu in the book shop he had gone back to his car and driven all the way to his meeting place with Naraku.

"Let's talk business, Sesshomaru. Please sit down."

Sesshomaru nodded and sat down in front of Naraku.

"Kagura tells me you are interested in bringing "the pure" down."

Sesshomaru nodded again. "I do."

Naraku put the palms of his hand together and brought them to his mouth.

"How can I be sure this is not a trick, concocted by the same pure you want to bring down, to erase hanyou from the surface of the planet?"

Sesshomaru sighed and made himself more comfortable in the chair.

"I guess there is no way to know for sure , unless I prove somehow that I have my reasons."

"Well, let's hear them then."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you have your reasons. Before I decide if I give you my support I want to know your point of view."

"Very well then, I hope you have no other appointments tonight."

"Go ahead."

This was the end. No more acting like a victim. No more being the weak one who needed every one to take care of her. She was so used to people around her always being there for her, always protecting her, that she unconsciously, had let them. That had to stop. She wanted to become strong and dependable.

So what if Sesshomaru had left her. She would spend no more time mourning the loss. Yes, he had used her. He knew how long she had waited to have sex with him, what it meant to her to give herself to him. He decided he didn't want her anymore, well, worse for him. She didn't need a man in her life. She would keep it in her memory as a beautiful moment shared with someone that clearly didn't deserve her.

Now, in order to move on, she had to stop thinking about him. And she had to focus in finishing her studies. And she clearly had to stop being the good girls. The saying is true, good girls go to heaven, but bad girls go everywhere.

OK, she was not going to become a bad girl in a way that she would begin to have one night stands or smoke. But perhaps she could convince Sango to go out. And she definitely needed to meet new people, spread her circle of friends.

For now she would go to the campus, she needed to go to the library.

She looked at the piece of paper one more time. Where was the damned book? She had the code right, she was sure of it.

She was beginning to get nervous, that area of the library was a bit dark and quiet. No one came to that part because the books there were not usually consulted. If she didn't need the book she had come to get she wouldn't be insisting so much.

Adding to her nervousness was the fact that her senses told her she was being watched, despite hearing nothing.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder made her turn around with a gasp. And she saw a man she had never seen before. His long hair was tied in a pigtail and he had a weird tattoo on his forehead, but what had her stomach in a knot were his cold and murderous eyes. She began to walk backwards with the man following every step. For every step she took backwards he took one step forward.

"What do you want?" The words came in a strangled and low voice.

"Someone is very interested in having your corpse delivered to them." He licked his lips. "And I will enjoy very much killing you." She gasped and his smirked got wider. "However it would be a pity to kill someone as delicious as you before tasting you first." His eyes gleamed dangerously and she turned around and ran for dear life. The man chased her, clearly enjoying himself.

She turned her head to see how far her chaser was, she didn't see him. Suddenly her body crashed with a hard surface and she fell butt-first on the floor. She looked and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sesshomaru?"

Without looking at her she asked if she was alright. She quietly said yes. He offered his hand to help her up and she accepted. He put her behind him just as he saw Kagome's chaser appear.

"You?" The man appeared to be surprised.

"I thought we had an agreement."

"Yeah, right. But I changed my mind. The chick is more interesting."

"The deal is off."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Go away. And don't get near her. If something happens to her I will kill you."

"I'm not afraid to die." The man laughed. "I'm already dead."

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at the man with disbelieving eyes.

"Of course, you are a member of sichinin tai." Sesshomaru suddenly remembered.

"You've heard of us? I'm flatered."

The man turned around and left. When he was out of sight Sesshomaru turned around with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"What was that all about?"

Sesshomaru breathed. "We need to talk."

Kagome looked down. "Yes, I guess we have to."

"Somewhere private."

"Of course. Come with me, there are some tables over there. Nobody comes here."

Sesshomaru followed her and held her chair for her. When she was seated he did the same across from her.

Kagome intertwined her hand and kept her eyes focused on them.

"It was never my choice to leave you."

At that blunt statement Kagome raised her eyes to look at him and frowned, not understanding what he just said. Was he mocking her heartache? Had all her suffering been for naught?

"I'm sorry I never offered an explanation, but I needed you to stay away from me. I had tried, but I was incapable of leaving you." Tears appeared in her eyes. "Until I received a phone call the night we spent together." She looked away from those scorching amber eyes. He frowned, did she regret that night? She managed to speak, though her voice sounded hoarse.

"What phone call?"

"Before I go to that part you need to know that there are some youkai that are against mixed couples."

"I know, but that didn't seem to bother you before." She still couldn't look at him.

"IT hasn't always been like that. At some point I too despised humans." She dared to look at him; perhaps he still did despise humans and perhaps that would explain his rejection. "When my father met Izayoi everybody in the youkai community saw it as a form of treachery. All the expectations of my family then, fell over my shoulders. My aunt Hanae is expecting me to mate a full youkai."

"That is why you left me? You had your fun with a human and then you would seek your perfect mate?" She ignored his snarls. "Or perhaps you had just found her after you fucked me?" His snarls increased and his eyes turned red. He stood up and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and brought her against the wall.

"That is not what happened!" Kagome looked at him with fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He scent was helpful; he needed more of it, so he brought her to his chest and hugged her tight. She tried to push him away.

"Don't. Just let me hold you like this. I've missed you so much." He nuzzled her neck. "It wasn't my choice, I swear. My aunt Hanae has been trying to make me leave you many times. But that night I had a phone call telling me that your life was in danger, that some men had been hired to kill you if I didn't leave you. It was true, so I decided to abide for the moment, while I came up with a plan to have you with me forever."

Kagome pushed him gently and he released her from his embrace.

"Why are you telling me now? Why not when I was begging you to give me a reason?"

Sesshomaru looked down, ashamed.

"I needed you to hate me. It would make it easier for you to stay away from me. But I can't stand another minute away from you."

"You should have told me then. You should have given me the chance to understand and to participate in your plan?"

Sesshomaru raised his head and looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I want you by my side now."

"I'm tired of being treated as some weak little girl. This is not what I want from the man I decide to marry. I want a companion Sesshomaru, someone who treats me as an adult. I want a supportive husband as much as I want to give my support. I would have preferred if you had respected me enough to tell me what was going on. All the lies you told about your aunt being sick, you wanted to make sure I didn't insist on meeting your family, right? All this time together and I only met you brother and your father."

Tears fell down her cheeks. Sesshomaru was devastated.

"I think it's better that it ended between us. I don't think you were really willing to go as far as to confront your family to be with me. You did the right thing. I just wish you had told me of your true intentions so I would have been really free to decide if I wanted to be with you or not."

"Don't say that." It came out as a whisper. "Don't cheapen what happened between us. I'm sorry you feel this way. I hope you will give me the chance to change your mind"

"What for, Sesshomaru? It's over."

"No" He reached to touch her

"Don't."

"Please."

"You refused to hear my pleas. Now I'm ready to move on."

"No! I will not give up on us! I'll fight to win you back."

"Don't bother. Good bye Sesshomaru."

And with that said she walked away.

With rage he turned around and punched a window breaking the glass. He jumped out of the window and orbited as far as he could.

T.B.C.


End file.
